heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Plasma Bolts
Plasma Bolts are a magical ability that enable a spellcaster to form orbs of electrical energy and they are one of the many spells in the 2010 Disney fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. This powerful enchantment was a versatile technique in combat, like the Levitation Spell and the Fire Spell. Usage The Plasma Bolt is a special technique that enable sorcerers/sorceresses to control electricity, usually in a form of condensed orb. It works by uses catalysts (like enchanted rings or magic staffs) to focused the magical energy at the sorcerer/sorceress’ hand, and turned them into electrical energy at the same time before being fired to their targets. As seen when Dave Stutler practices Plasma Bolts along with various failures that he had (which are shown comical and slightly embarassing), shows that the spell requires experience and good control over the user’s magic or it would dissipated before being shot, or worse; flies without control and backfires. The caster also able to increase the output of fired bolts by charged it to the critical mass of electrical energy, in which, can destroy anything upon impact. Plasma Bolts with smallest amount of magical energy, however, only as powerful as thrown ping-pong ball and not powerful enough to electrocute the target. In both medium and higher level, Plasma Bolts still powerful, as one bolt able to launch their targets the much like a condensed ball of air from Levitation Spell, though in Plasma Bolts can electrocutes the targets at the same time. Notable Applications *Fires a soft-ball sized sphere of electric energy, either a single orb or dual one. This one is the most standard usage of Plasma Bolts. *Fires a barrage of soft-ball sized lightning balls like machine guns. *Fires a lightning bolt that animated electric equipment to made a makeshift tesla coils (combined this magic technique with the Animation Spell). *Fires a bolt that animated electric equipment to made a makeshift tesla coils. History The Plasma Bolt is seen for the first time when Balthazar Blake fought his former friend-turned-sworn enemy Maxim Horvath who was accidently released by the young Dave Stutler from the Grimhold Though misses occurred, the Plasma Bolts causes significant damage in some parts of Arcana Cabana interior. This spell later shown again being used a second time as a demonstation by Balthazar and teaching it to Dave. Dave stuggles to learn how to use the plasma bolt (and suffer failures a few times, either it ricochet around the room and hit himself in comical manner) until he faces Morgana le Fay. The spell later shown in a skirmish at Dave's lab when Balthazar shots one at Horvath and Drake Stone (who disguised as false Dave Stutler), but missed and was overpowered by both Morganians until real Dave save him at the last moment. At the climax, Balthazar tries to hit Horvath with one, but the Plasma Bolt was held by Horvath with his newly empowered cane, and he quickly overpowers him during the fight. In the climactic fight between the 3 remaining Merlineans and the malevolent witch Morgana le Fay, Balthazar Blake, Veronica Gorloisen, and Dave Stutler, uses the Shield Spell together, though Veronica was badly weaken and Balthazar jumps in to save her from Morgana's attack. Dave alone later use this to fight Morgana, but misses due to Morgana's non-corporeal form that consists of glowing dust, that enable her do dissolve her body so none of her foe's attacks can hit her. Morgana herself was able to throw 4 or 5 of these at a time. However, it was Dave's own plan to distract Morgana, however, as he uses his hidden Prime Merlinean magic to create a tesla coil. When Morcana eventually corners Dave, Dave also had her distract enough to had animated electrical wires to activate the tesla coil, that eventually weaken her to the point that she could never concentrate enough to remold her ethereal body to avoid any attack. With this, he shoots out a multitude of Plasma Bolts to completely destroy Morgana. After the evil sorceress's spirit was finally vanquished for good and the Merlineans' quest was over at last, Dave uses his Prime Merlinean powers to create a magic circle of red flames surrounding a fallen Balthazar and generates enough Plasma Bolts to start his heart in order to successfully bring him back to consciousness. Balthazar awakens, and to Veronica's surprise and joy, the 2 now mortal spellcasters are finally in each other's arms. Gallery Plasma Bolt.jpg Trivia *The Plasma Bolt is similar with either Cole Macgrath's Megawatt Hammer Technique, Rocket Technique, or Bolt Technique from inFamous game series.All techniques involved a condensed, explosive ball of electricity that fired to the target. *The Stone Lion, one of the Drill Automatons in the online game The Sorcerer's Apprentice: Fiery Frenzy, conjures what appeared to beva "mortar" version of this spell where it fires a huge plasma bolt toward the sky before it fells to the designated target. *Even though it is called "Plasma Bolt", it is not actually composed of plasma, but electricity. Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Weapons Category:Light Forms Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Healings